


Harp Song

by kiyala



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link goes exploring the forest, and finds a Sheikah. (male!Sheik)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harp Song

  
The forest was a place he could always feel safe. The trees surrounding him were familiar; each had a story of its own, etched into it like the lines on its bark. Seven years had passed without him, but the memories still remained.

Link placed a gauntleted hand against a thick tree trunk, one that hadn't changed in the last decade. Frowning a little, he drew his hand back, pulled off the gauntlets he wore, and repeated the action. It was like he could feel the forest's pulse in tune with his own. This was something appreciated only by the Kokiri – no Hylian knew how to tap into the life that grew around them, almost in another dimension of time, far slower and longer than anything people could comprehend.

He walked further into the trees, leaving the path behind him. This part, he did not remember for he'd never been this far. The Kokiri stayed to the few places in the woods that they knew – Link knew that the Lost Woods wasn't named so without good reason. But unlike before, he trusted his instincts and more importantly, he had the time to pick his way back to familiar landmarks if he did lose his way.

The enchanted music that seemed to hang in the air of the woods closer to the home of the Kokiri faded as he walked further, giving way to sounds of the forest. He could hear the birds overhead, not pausing in their chirping as he went unnoticed, green tunic blending into the green undergrowth and his step light out of habit. The forest here seemed darker; strange for the middle of the day. Link glanced up, noticing that the trees here grew much denser, branches intertwining above as their roots did below. Butterflies flew past him, and he could hear the scurrying of small animals among fallen leaves.

And then, he heard a harp.

His head lifted in a sharp movement, blue eyes fixed on a gap between two trees, in the direction of the music. He hesitated for only a moment, before moving forward with a purposeful walk. Clambering over large roots, ducking low branches and wiping cobwebs from his face, Link moved faster as the music became louder. He stopped when he heard it fading again and turned around.

It was loudest in a small clearing he had disregarded the first time in his urgency to find the source of the sound. A small smile touched his lips and he looked up.

The crimson-eyed gaze of a Sheikah met his own. The long blond fringe was brushed out of his face and his clothes were looser, less suited to battle and more suited to rest, but Link didn't even need to think. He knew it was Sheik perched on the thick branch, one leg hanging over the side while the other was resting on the branch. The source of the music was the familiar lyre in his familiarly bandaged fingers. Before he could open his mouth to greet the other, he was beaten to it.

"A fine day, is it not?"

Link nodded. "Very good for walking. Or exploring."

"Exploring?" Sheik was smiling beneath his cowl; of that, Link had no doubt. "Did you find anything interesting?"

Link grinned. "A Sheikah up a tree."

"Playing the lyre, no less," Sheik replied, strumming the strings softly as he spoke.

Reaching into his pocket, Link produced a small, wooden ocarina. "Saria gave me this after the Princess reclaimed the Ocarina of Time. I've grown fond of playing the ocarina."

"I'm pleased to hear it," Sheik said, fingers plucking a familiar melody on his harp.

Link didn't even need to think to recognise the song. "Won't you find yourself warped away to Kakariko graveyard if you do that?"

"Only if I played with the intention of going there," Sheik replied, still playing the same notes.

It made enough sense to Link, who raised the ocarina to his lips and waited a beat to find the right timing before joining in. They played together, occasionally changing songs at whim, until Link pulled his ocarina away with a dissatisfied sound.

"Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Link sighed. "I can't truly listen to your playing when I'm playing myself."

Sheik chuckled. "But it's more enjoyable to play together."

"I can't fully appreciate you that way," Link replied, a slight smile touching his lips. "And I rather enjoy sitting back and watching you."

"If I ever felt under-appreciated by you, Hero, I would let you know." With that, Sheik jumped down from the branch with feline grace. His lyre was balanced in one arm, the other moving at the same time Link moved his own and they pulled each other closer. The synchrony in their movements was a clear indicator of how often they spent their time in each other's presence.

The look in the crimson eyes told Link that they were treading a very thin line between playful banter and something more: a boundary they toed often and crossed even more.

"The ocarina suits you," Sheik spoke softly and for a moment, Link was aware of nothing but the way the Sheikah's warm hand felt on his own. "It's a soothing instrument. Calm. Pleasant to listen to."

"And the lyre suits you," Link replied, holding Sheik's gaze. "It's a… beautiful instrument."

Sheik laughed softly, his fingers coming up to brush over the material of his cowl. "Shall we stop dancing around each other for today, Link?"

"If that is what you want."

"You know precisely what I want," Sheik replied, tugging his cowl down past his chin. "And I know you well enough to know you want the same."

Link ran the tip of his tongue over his lips unconsciously, hesitating. Sheik spoke the truth, but a nagging voice at the back of his mind asked him what the citizens of Hyrule would think, if they knew the Hero of Time was in the middle of the forest with another man. It didn't bother him too often; Zelda was aware of the nature of his friendship with Sheik – and possibly had been before he had realised himself – and she was not bothered. At the same time, Link knew that Zelda was far different to most of the citizens of her kingdom and open-mindedness was one of her more unique traits.

"You're thinking far too much," Sheik murmured, his voice equal parts warning and playful.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologise," he spoke with his lips nearly touching Link's.

"Sheik." Link had meant to protest at the tricks the other man was playing to distract him. Instead, the name came out as a soft moan and he took a deep breath. "Come here."

The command was needless, as Sheik was as _here_ as he could be, and Link's hand held onto the front of his clothing, ensuring he stayed there. Their lips met and as always, Link's hesitation immediately faded. Putting his ocarina back into his pocket to free his other hand, he threaded his fingers through Sheik's hair, fingers raking gently against the other's scalp. Sheik made a low sound of appreciation and wrapped his arm around Link to bring them even closer. Now, the weight of his lyre against his left arm was becoming unwieldy and he pulled away a short distance.

"Let me put this down," he murmured, kneeling to place the instrument out of the way in the grass. He turned back to find Link also kneeling before him, reaching out with one hand. His fingers brushed against Sheik's cheeks before he moved it to run over the curve of the harp.

"Beautiful," he said softly, referring to both man and instrument; one more than the other. Sheik didn't miss this and smiled in response. They were soon in each other's arms, leaning against the trunk of the tree Sheik had been sitting in earlier.

"Well, Hero," Sheik spoke, using the name affectionately, "We're alone in the middle of an otherwise undisturbed forest with each other and little possibility to be found by anyone. What do you suggest we do?"

Kissing Sheik with unchecked passion, Link let a smile spread across his lips. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

x

  



End file.
